A Parallel Moververse
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: When one of Dave's invention's goes crazy he's knocked out and wake's up in a place where the Movers and Nina are boring and KnitKnots is exciting! Will he ever get back to his real world or will he be stuck in that world forever?


**A Parallel Moververse:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

Outside the large warehouse; where four best friend's who _loved_ playing music and worked together as the _Imagination Movers_ solving people's problem's worked, the rain fell heavily. Inside the warehouse, the sounds of laughter were heard as three of the Movers sat in the _Think Tank_ talking with their furry, little friend Warehouse Mouse while they waited for a customer. Mover Dave was once _again_ in his workshop working on another of his _crazy_ inventions, he wanted to finish it to show the other's that at least _one_ of his invention's worked _properly_. As Mover Rich, Mover Scott, and Mover Smitty talked, a knock came to the front doors and seconds later they opened and their friend and neighbour Nina came in followed by her _very_ boring Uncle KnitKnots she spoke.

"Hey guy's!" She greeted them smiling.

"Hello Movers!" KnitKnots added.

"Nina! KnitKnots!" The three Movers greeted them in unison.

"Are you guys busy?" Nina asked.

"_Nope_! We're between customers, what's up?" Smitty asked.

"Oh, _good_! Could I show you Movers my latest, _boring_ product? It's very…wait, you're _missing_ a Mover!" KnitKnots said.

"Hey, where's Dave?" Nina asked.

"He's in his workshop, working on _another_…" A loud crash from Dave's workshop cut Rich off, worried they all rushed to him…

**Meanwhile:**

Dave like _usual_ got so into his inventing he lost track of time, he finished adjusting a dial and stood up to admire his work. He smiled _proudly_ at his invention, he was _sure_ that this time it would work; _sure_ he said that about _all_ his invention's before they somehow _always_ malfunctioned…but this time was _different_! He wanted to show the guy's, but decided to do a test run first. So he put his tool's down and went back to the machine and he turned it on. At first _nothing_ happened, until he gently hit it the side of it and suddenly it came to life, it seemed to be working great. After running for a few second's it suddenly began to speed up, he tried turning it off, but _nothing_ happened it then began to smoke. He went to unplug it, but didn't have time to move before there was a small explosion, which not only broke the machine, but knocked Dave to the ground where he hit his head and passed out…

He wasn't sure how long he had been out, but his head _throbbed_ even before he opened his eyes. He knew he was now laying on the couch in the _Think Tank_, so that meant the guy's had found him. He felt a cool cloth being put on his forehead and heard hushed voice's he slowly opened his eye's and saw the four worried face's of his friend's.

"You're _awake_, thank goodness!" Nina said. "You had us all worried; you have a _nasty_ bump on your head!" She said as she touched the cloth to his head, he winced.

"I have a nasty _headache_ too!" He said trying to sit up.

"Here let me help!" Scott offered.

"Thanks Scott, I…" He trailed off when he finally got a good look at the four of them…all four wore _beige_, all four looked _boring_!

"Dave…are you _okay_?" Rich asked.

"_No_…I mean _yes_…I mean I _don't_ know!" Dave answered as he looked at all four of them, then he noticed the warehouse looked _boring_ too. "What's _going_ on?" He asked getting up quickly ignoring the dizziness as he began looking around the room _not_ recognizing one, boring thing as the other's watched him Smitty spoke.

"Dave maybe you should sit down? You don't look well!" Smitty said.

"What _happened_ to the _warehouse_? What _happened_ to the four of _you_?" Dave asked.

"Dave what are you _talking_ about?" Rich asked as they watched him.

"I'm _talking_ about how _boring_ everything is, including _you_ four!"

"Isn't it _nice_?" Smitty asked all four smiling. "Nice, and _boring_!"

"_Nice_? No, it's _not_ nice it's…_boring_! You four sound just like boring, old _KnitKnots_!"

"_KnitKnots boring_? _Hardly_ Dave, he's much _too_ exciting to be called _boring_!" Scott answered as Dave became even more confused then ever.

"Dave what's gotten into _you_? More importantly, _what_ are you _wearing_?" Nina asked.

"My Mover suit and my…_Gadget Hat_! _That's it_!" Dave answered.

"Dave that's _not_ your Mover suit, it's much too _exciting_!" Rich said.

"What's a _Gadget Hat_?" Scott asked as the other's shrugged.

"It's like Rich's _Scribble Stick's_, Scott's _Wobble Goggle's_, and Smitty's _Journal_!" Dave answered smiling as he looked at them, Rich spoke as he stood.

"Oh, you mean my boring _Scribble Pencil's_…they're _mechanical_!" Rich said smiling.

"Your _what_ Rich?" Dave asked as Rich took them out and showed him. "Scott?"

"You must mean my boring _Wobble Glasses_…they're _prescription_!"

"Not _you_ too!" Dave said as Scott showed him. "Smitty?"

"You mean my boring _Day planner_…its _full_ of boring thing's for us to do _everyday_!" Smitty said showing him; Dave sat down on the couch in _disbelief_ and spoke to himself.

"Boring…its all _boring_!"

"Well Movers, let's get _started_ on our very boring day! I have a _full_ day of…" The sound of loud music cut Smitty off, Rich stood and spoke.

"Not _again_! _How_ are we supposed to _enjoy_ our boring day with all that _exciting_ music playing?" Rich asked as the Movers and Nina agreed.

"Would you like me to go next door and ask him to turn it down guys?" Nina asked.

"That would be _wonderful_ Nina, thank you!" Scott said smiling.

"Wait…talk to _who_?" Dave asked confused.

"My much too _exciting_ Uncle KnitKnots!" Nina answered as she stood sighing.

"_KnitKnots_? _Exciting_? I'll come with you, this I _have_ to see!" Dave said as he got up and followed Nina out the front doors to KnitKnots office. When they arrived, Nina opened the door and they went inside, Dave looked around the office he was shocked it was painted in _bright_, _exciting_ colors. It also had lots of _fun_ thing's laying around, and a stereo that was playing _exciting_ music, the most _shocking_ thing in the room though was…_KnitKnots_! He turned to face them smiling, he wore a pair of blue pant's, a sweater with different, bright color's on it, and red running shoe's seeing them he spoke.

"Nina! Dave!" He greeted them.

"Uncle KnitKnots the Movers sent me over here to ask you to turn your music _down_ please!" Nina said smiling.

"Oh, okay, sorry Dave!" KnitKnots said as he turned off the music. "I was just listening to the radio, I _always_ like doing that when I first get here it help's me to come up with my exciting products!" KnitKnots said smiling.

"KnitKnots what _happened_ to your office? _Where's_ your boring, beige suit and matching bowtie?" Dave asked looking around.

"_Me_? _Boring_? Is he feeling _okay_ Nina?" KnitKnots asked.

"He fell and hit his head this morning Uncle, he hasn't been himself _since_! He asked the Movers and I why the warehouse and the four of us were so _boring_ and not _exciting_!"

"You five _exciting_? He must have hit his head pretty _hard_!"

"He _must_ have, he has a _nasty_ bump on his head from it!" Nina said.

"This is so _weird_! Everything's _backwards_!" Dave said as he looked around.

"_Backwards_? What _is_ he wearing Nina? I thought the Movers _only_ wore boring beige suits?" KnitKnots asked.

"He was wearing it when we found him! It only goes to prove we're _right_ and _nothing_ good come's from _exciting_ things!" Nina answered.

"I…I think I need to lay _down_!" Dave said.

"_Good thinking_! Come along Dave; let's go back to the nice, _boring_ warehouse! Goodbye Uncle!" Nina said smiling taking Dave's arm.

**Later:**

After returning to the warehouse Dave went to lay down in one of the many boring room's, he lay on the bed so confused. He touched his forehead and winced he closed his eye's trying to _force_ himself to fall asleep, maybe this was all just a _dream_! So for the next _hour_ he would close his eyes and wait a couple of minutes before opening them _hoping_ when he did things would be _different_. After the _10__th_ time and _nothing_ had changed, he gave up and went back into the _Think Tank_, seeing him Rich spoke smiling.

"Dave you're awake, do you feel _any_ better?" Rich asked.

"A _little_, thanks!" Dave answered sitting on the couch beside Smitty.

"_Good_! Oh, we found your spare Mover suit in your locker!" Scott said smiling as he held it up. "Now you can change out of that much too _exciting_ Mover suit…you _aren't_ going to make _us_…wear them now are _you_?" Scott asked worried the other's worried too.

"No Scott I'm _not_!" Dave said seeing the worry he sighed as he spoke. "I'll…umm go change now I guess!" He said taking the suit from Scott before he left the room.

After changing he returned to the _Think Tank_ and saw Nina and the guy's at a table stapling, stamping, and stacking boring paperwork, he sighed as he joined them.

"There that's _better_! Nice and boring!" Scott said smiling at him.

"Yeah…_boring_!" Dave said as he sat beside Rich and Scott.

"You're just in time Dave, we're about to do something _fun_!" Smitty said smiling.

"_Really_ Smitty?" Dave asked smiling.

"Yes, we're going to do our _favourite_ hobby!" Smitty continued.

"What _is_ it?" Dave asked.

"Watching paint _dry_!" Nina and the guy's said together.

"Oh." Dave said disappointed.

"Come on let's…" The front door's opening cut Smitty off.

"Movers, Nina have any of you seen my furry, little buddy _Office Mouse_ over here? I can't find him anywhere!" KnitKnots asked.

"_Office Mouse_…wait! You mean _Warehouse_ Mouse don't you?" Dave asked.

"_Warehouse Mouse_? Oh, no that _woodland creature_ is much too _exciting_ he lives in KnitKnots office!" Rich answered.

"He lives _here_! I can _prove_ it, he has a mouse hole right…" Dave went to where Mouse's hole in the wall was _supposed_ to be, but when he didn't see the hole, he trailed off. "Its _supposed_ to be right _here_!"

"That _bump_ on his head has really made him _confused_!" KnitKnots said just as Mouse appeared on the table scaring the Movers and Nina who jumped out of their chairs and onto the sofa, Dave watched in shock. "There you are little buddy!" KnitKnots said smiling as he picked him up, Mouse laughed before he spoke to him Dave spoke.

"Smitty _can't_ you understand what Mouse is _saying_?"

"_Me_? Why would _I_ be able to understand that _woodland creature_?" Smitty said.

"You're his _best friend_!" Dave answered.

"_His best friend_? Oh, no I'd _never_ be friends with that woodland creature, he's much too _exciting_ Dave!" Smitty said.

"Come on little buddy, let's go back to the office and work on our exciting product's! Bye Nina, bye Movers!" KnitKnots said as they left.

"Now we can get back to work, come on Movers we have a lot of _boring_ thing's to do today!" Rich said smiling.

"I…I think I'll go to my workshop!" Dave said feeling a little sad.

"Okay Dave, see you later!" Nina said as he left.

Dave wandered the halls of the warehouse, he looked in other room's he passed only to find them just as _boring_ as the rest of the warehouse. He finally made it to his workshop and _hoped_ when he went inside he'd find it the way he _always_ kept it, but when he opened the door it was boring _too_! He sighed he didn't like being boring, he wanted thing's back the way they were _supposed_ to be!

**Later:**

Dave spent the morning alone in his workshop, he had _tried_ to work on an invention, but there was _nothing_ in his workshop to use. He gave up and began to think of way's he could remind the other's how to have fun, but he _couldn't_ it was like the more time he spent doing boring thing's, the more he _forgot_ how to have fun. He knew if he didn't do something soon they'd be stuck this way _forever_! He went to the _Think Tank_ to find the other's he wanted to have fun, but didn't know what to do yet. He found the other's standing together as they starred at a beige wall he joined them and spoke.

"Hey guy's, what are you _doing_?" Dave asked.

"We're watching paint dry!" Nina answered.

"Oh." Dave said disappointed.

"What's the matter Dave? Aren't you having _fun_?" Smitty asked as they looked at him.

"_Fun_? Watching paint dry _isn't_ fun its…_boring_!" Dave said.

"_Very_ boring, _that's_ what make's it fun!" Scott added.

"_No_ Scott, it _doesn't_! _This_ is fun!" Dave said as he began making funny faces. "And _this_!" He said as he got on the couch and jumped on it. "Making _music_ is fun!" Dave said as he began to sing, the other's looked at him like he had _lost_ his mind Nina spoke.

"Dave what's gotten _into_ you? You're acting _exciting_!" Nina asked.

"I'm having _fun_!" Dave answered. "Just sing a song with me _please_?"

"A _song_? Oh no, we _couldn't_ that's much too _exciting_!" Rich said.

"_Please_? Just _one_?" Dave pleaded.

"Oh alright, _just_ one!" Smitty said agreeing.

"_Great_! Thank you! You'll see how much fun it is I _promise_!" Dave said so happy.

Dave stood beside Nina and Smitty and began singing the other's stood quietly unsure what to do, but began to sing along second's later. Of course being boring none of them knew how to sing or any song's so eventually they just gave up on singing. Not one for giving up easily Dave suggested they make funny face's they agreed, but _again_ none of them, but Dave knew how to. Still refusing to give up Dave then suggested they play a game of hide and seek and they agreed again. Dave was it first and once he was done counting he turned to look for them and not being _any_ good at game's he found them all one right after the other. Dave sat down on the couch he didn't know what to do being boring was well…_boring_! He then wondered if someone could go legally _insane_ from _boredom_? The other's seeing how disappointed Dave was after they failed at having fun sat with him and Rich spoke about what happened all of them felt badly.

"We're sorry Dave!" Rich said. "Now do you see why boring is _better_?"

"We don't want to be exciting like KnitKnots! We're very happy being boring! Do you understand now?" Smitty added.

"I think I'll go visit KnitKnots for awhile!" Dave said standing. "I'll see you guy's later."

Dave left the warehouse and went to KnitKnots office, he knocked on the door and second's later KnitKnots answered smiling seeing Dave he greeted him warmly.

"Dave! I'm sorry was I being too _loud_?"

"No, actually can I come in?" Dave asked.

"Of course!" KnitKnots said letting him inside. "You're just in time I was going to play a game with Mouse, do you want to play?"

"_Really_?"

"Unless its too _exciting_ for you?"

"Oh no, I came here to do something _exciting_!" Dave answered.

"Are you sure you're _okay_? You Movers and Nina don't like _anything_ exciting!"

"I'm _fine_, really! What game were you guy's going to play?" Dave said smiling.

"We were going to play hide and seek! I'll be it and you hide with Mouse okay?"

"_Let's play_!"

Dave, KnitKnots, and Mouse had a lot of fun together, they played game's, sang, danced, and just did _whatever_ exciting thing they could think of! Despite the fun Dave was having, it still was _incredibly_ weird for him to see KnitKnots dressed and acting like he was. Dave enjoyed himself, but wished he was having fun with Nina and the guy's they were his friend's and he _missed_ them. Finally it was time for Dave to leave it was the end of the day so he said goodbye to KnitKnots and Mouse thanking them for the fun and left. He got back to the warehouse and found the guy's and Nina tidying up before they went home for the night. He walked down the step's and was about to walk to the couch when Nina spoke trying to stop him before he did.

"Dave! Be _careful_ Scott just…" She never got to finish as Dave not knowing Scott had just mopped the floor slipped and landed on his back hitting his head and passed out.

His head throbbed _again_, he found himself on the couch after falling and hitting his head. His day just kept getting _worse_, he lay on the couch with his eyes closed wondering if he was alone now, when he felt a cool cloth put on his forehead he knew he wasn't. He wasn't up for dealing with his boring friend's right now, but hearing the worry in their hushed voice's he knew he _had_ to let them know he was okay. He slowly opened his eye's and groaned at the pain, hearing him the other's sat with him he went to sit up.

"_Easy_ buddy, go slow! You have a _nasty_ bump on your head, let me help you!" Scott said smiling, once sitting Dave put his face in his hand's as he spoke.

"I have _another_ nasty _headache_ too!" He said rubbing his head.

"Like I _always_ say _boring_ is _best_! You _don't_ get hurt when thing's are nice and _boring_! I _keep_ telling you this!" KnitKnots said lecturing them _again_.

"_Wait_!" Dave said looking at him. "What did you just _say_?"

"I _said_ nothing good come's from being _exciting_!" KnitKnots answered.

"You're wearing _beige_ again!" Dave said smiling. "Nina, guy's you're wearing your usual, _exciting_ clothes!" Dave said happily.

"Dave what are you _talking_ about? Maybe you hit your head _harder_ than we thought? Wait…I _never_ noticed, but what _are_ you _wearing_?" Smitty asked looking at his boring, beige Mover suit. "Is that a _beige_ Mover suit?"

"KnitKnots _don't_ you want to do something _exciting_?" Dave asked.

"_What_? _Me_? _Exciting_? How _hard_ did you hit your _head_?" KnitKnots asked as they looked at each other before looking back at Dave, he spoke again.

"Nina, guy's _don't_ you want to do something _boring_?"

"_Us_? No, _why_ would we Dave?" Rich asked all of them so confused.

"We like thing's _exciting_!" Scott added smiling.

"So, _KnitKnots_ is _boring_ and _we_ are _exciting_?" Dave asked.

"Yep!" Nina answered smiling.

"Wait…what about _Office Mouse_?" Dave asked.

"_Who_?" Smitty questioned.

"Mitty, Mitty, Mitty!" Mouse said appearing on the couch scaring KnitKnots.

"_Mouse_! You're _exciting_ too!" Dave said smiling.

"Dave are you _sure_ you're okay? You…" Dave cut Nina off.

"I'm _better_ that okay! _I'M BACK_!" Dave yelled standing. "Whoa, _bad_ idea! Really _dizzy_ now!" He said as Scott helped him sit back down.

"I've had _enough_ excitement for one day! I'm going back to my nice, _boring_ office! Goodbye Movers, Nina I'll see you back at the office!" KnitKnots said leaving.

"What _happened_ anyway?" Rich asked.

"I…I _don't_ remember!" Dave answered rubbing his head.

"Your invention must have malfunctioned, we found you on the floor in your workshop after we heard a _huge_ crash!" Nina said.

"We brought you to the couch, and when you _didn't_ wake up we got worried!" Scott said looking at Dave. "You were out for a _really_ long time!"

"Thanks guy's, I'm _sorry_ I worried you!" Dave said

"_Don't_ be, we're just _glad_ you're okay!" Rich added.

"So Dave, are you going to tell us about your _boring_ Mover suit? _Don't_ tell us you're going to start making _us_ wear them too?" Scott asked worried.

"No, Scotty I'm _not_!" Dave said smiling looking down at his Mover suit.

"_Good_!" All three Movers said together.

"I…I _don't_ know where it came from actually! While I was out I had the _strangest_ dream though!" Dave said leaning back.

"Really? About _what_?" Smitty asked.

"Well, in my dream _everything_, and _everyone_ was _backwards_!" Dave said.

"You mean we all _walked_ and _talked_ backwards?" Nina asked.

"No, I mean the warehouse, Nina, and the four of us were…_boring_! KnitKnots was…_exciting_, and Mouse lived in his office and he was called _Office Mouse_!"

"_Really_? I _couldn't_ imagine KnitKnots being _exciting_!" Smitty said as everyone agreed.

"Could you imagine _us_ boring?" Scott added.

"_No_!" Everyone said together.

"Nina, I thought you were coming back to the office? We have _lots_ of boring work waiting for us to do!" KnitKnots said coming back into the warehouse.

"_Right_! Sorry Uncle KnitKnots, coming! I'm _glad_ you're okay Dave, bye guys!" Nina said smiling as she got up and went to where KnitKnots waited.

"Bye Nina!" All four guy's said together. "Bye KnitKnots!"

"Thanks _again_ Nina!" Dave added as they left.

"How's your head Dave?" Rich asked.

"It _still_ hurt's, but nothing two _aspirin_ can't fix!" Dave said as he got up and went into the kitchen and took some aspirin Rich spoke.

"How about we watch Scott's new _burro_ movie?" Rich suggested.

"Sound's _good_!" Smitty agreed.

"Of course _I'm_ in!" Scott said smiling.

"Dave?" Smitty asked smiling.

"Nah, that sound's much too _exciting_!" Dave answered with a straight face as he starred at them, _no_ expression anywhere on his face Scott spoke.

"_What_?" Scott asked as they starred at Dave confused, they look at each other before back at Dave who still hadn't moved. "Are…are you _sure_ you're okay Dave?"

"_Gotcha_! I'm _only_ kidding!" Dave said smiling before he laughed. "You three should have seen your _faces_!" Dave said laughing harder.

"Yep, he's _okay_! Come on guy's let's go its _movie time_!" Scott said smiling.

"I'll be right there, I just want to _change_ first!" Dave said as they left.

Once alone Dave smiled and shook his head slightly before he got up and went to his locker and grabbed his spare Mover suit he changed and then joined the guy's in the _Movie_ room. As the movie started, Dave looked at the guy's, who met his eyes and smiled at him before they all looked at the screen. Dave knew he was where he _wanted_ to be, where he _belonged_…_he was home_!

**THE END!**


End file.
